fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Kid Leaves Clinic
Angry Kid Leaves Clinic is the fifty-sixth episode of A PsYcHoPaTh, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on December 4th, 2017. Plot This video beings with Fadi getting his teeth cleaned by the nurse, awhile after they finish the process and Fadi takes the Camera from his Father and the three Michael, Fadi and the nurse have a chat about The Walking Dead, new year's eve and then the nurse questions Fadi about if he's filming himself on the Camera, Fadi then says he does and has a YouTube channel and asks the nurse permission if he could use her in his video, the nurse refuses in a nice way and explains to Fadi that filming in a clinic is illegal by the law after finding out about it. Fadi than chats with Michael and Michael whispers and says don't tell her about filming in a soft way, Fadi says that the nurse didn't look like she cared when they were just chatting about it. Awhile after Fadi starts playing with the clinic equipment, than Michael gets pissed and threatens to call the police on Fadi and the nurse. Fadi then says he's gonna go on their computer and go on a nude website, Michael then goes plays off by pretending to tell on him then Fadi stops playing and touching the clinic room their in. Awhile after the Doctor, that's checking Fadi's teeth arrives to the scene and asks Fadi to take a seat and almost starts the tooth checking process til Fadi points the Camera at her and then it leads to her realizing he's filming the whole time, then in a whispering matter calmly tells his Father to talk to her in private and tells him that she needs to check his footage and it's history while Fadi hears everything he jumps in quick and tells the Doctor that he could cut her out of the footage and that it won't go on YouTube the doctor anyways tells Fadi to hand over the Camera calmly, but Fadi panics and rushes out the Hospital while telling Firas to follow him outside and runs to Michael's van while breathing heavily with the undeleted footage that he recorded earlier. Michael and Firas are seen walking up to Fadi while he's filming the parking lot outside from the clinic. Michael then tells Fadi that he's never taking him to another clinic or hospital again and that's he's taking that matter way too far and that he'll end up losing his Camera anytime sooner, Fadi tells Michael to shut his mouth and turn on his van and drive him home and the video ends off. Characters *Fadi Zawawi *Firas Zawawi *Michael Zawawi *Rachel (first and last appearance) *Dentist (first and last appearance) *Nurse (first and last appearance) Locations *Clinic :*Parking Lot Victims Navigation Trivia *This is a Angry Video to not take place at the Zawawi's apartment, but in a different location. *This is the second Angry Video to involve a Hospital location, when tho this is a Clinic. It's still related to a Hospital, the first one was Angry Family Hospital. *This is the last Angry Video to involve a Hospital location in 2017. *This is possibly another public freakout video, but wasn't really as huge as Angry Neighbor Calls Police Cop, as Fadi got in huge trouble in that video, in this video, Fadi basically got away with illegal recorded footage and could have his YouTube channel taken down or atleast this video. :*But this is not likely to happen since the Police or anybody taken in this video doesn't know anything about Fadi or his YouTube channel, besides his Warlords. :*The reason why Fadi does this is :**1. The nurses brought Fadi to their appointment :**2. Fadi never will ever stop filming no matter how bad his situation is, not unless if he really needs to stop filming to save someone or himself from being murdered. *This is another Angry Video to have strangers taken roles in it, as the nurses and doctors in this video was caught on camera without notice, but this is only for one video since Fadi has been banned from this Clinic. *This is the second Angry Video to be uploaded in December, 2017, the first was Angry Kid Pillow Stenches Cake. *This is the last time Fadi will go a near-experience Hospital or even a real one, not unless if he gets forced to doing it. *This Angry Video was originally gonna be titled Angry Kid's Dentist Ditch, but decided to go with Leaves Clinic. *This is one of the fewest times, Fadi actually kept the footage to himself instead of letting the doctors see it. *This is another Angry Video where Fadi could've gone to Jail or a Hospital. *This is the second location where Fadi has been banned, the first was back in summer 2017, in Angry Barber Kicks Out YouTuber. Angry Dad's Workshop Freakout is not counted in this, because it's unknown if the manager mentioned Fadi being banned at that location. Category:Angry Videos Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Category:Videos